O Lobo Domado
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Oneshot que continua o fic A feiticeira e o Tigre. Fenrir vai se encontrar com alguém especial, mas percebe que ela pode estar em perigo.


O LOBO DOMADO 

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya e todos os seus personagens pertencem à Masami Kurumada, e as Editoras Licenciadas.

Correndo livre pelas florestas eternamente cobertas pela neve e gelo, ele atravessa os obstáculos naturais, acompanhado por seus fiéis companheiros, com grande facilidade.

Livres, juntos como um só...a floresta era seu lar, seu repouso, o único lugar, seu paraíso, onde se sentia bem.

Único? Não.

Recentemente, descobriu outro pequeno paraíso, onde era bem vindo e aceito. Onde ela morava. A simples lembrança dela, de seus cabelos dourados e olhos azuis como o céu o fez sorrir.

Resolveu visitá-la. Pegou outro rumo, em direção a sua pequena casa. Parou de repente, sentiu um perfume familiar, embora estivesse fraco, era o cheiro dela.

Avistou as pegadas deixadas na neve, o vento frio que em nada o incomodava trazia o perfume dela. Ele sorriu, iria começar uma 'caçada'.

Continuou caminhando até alcançar uma pequena ponte de madeira que interligava as margens de um rio congelado. O vento, parecia estar mais violento e trazia seu perfume. Essa região está cheia de ursos perigosos e famintos!

O que ela fazia ali?

Voltou o olhar em direção as montanhas, para onde ela se dirigia, e faz um gesto para que seus companheiros não o seguissem e correu em direção a ela.

Os pés da delicada jovem doíam muito. As vestes estavam encharcadas, úmidas pela neve, e pesavam sobre o corpo cansado. O frio estava congelando a ponta de seus dedos, assim como o nariz e orelhas, apesar do grosso casaco e do capuz de pele que usava.

O vento gelado atravessa suas vestes com imensa facilidade. Porém, nada lhe parecia pior do que a simples idéia de não encontrar as raízes da planta, com a qual preparava o remédio para seu pai.

Sempre muito doente, desde o falecimento da esposa, agora começava a se recuperar graças ao tratamento que recebia a base dessas raízes. Infelizmente, elas acabaram e devido ao rigoroso inverno daquele ano, não encontrava em parte alguma o precioso remédio.

Até que lhe disseram que viram essa planta nessa região montanhosa, tão longe de sua casa, ela não podia voltar de mãos vazias.

Além do peso das roupas e da insistência do rio cortante, o que mais a incomodava era a sensação de estar sendo observada, como se um predador estivesse próximo. Balançou a cabeça afastando o pensamento ruim e seguiu a dura caminhada.

Encontrou uma pequena clareira e nela estavam várias, dezenas de plantas que resistiam bravamente aos rigores climáticos desta terra. Era exatamente por elas que procurava.

Ajoelhou-se diante de uma delas e com as mãos começou a cavar a neve e depois a terra, até encontrar a preciosa raiz.

Então, ouviu um barulho ameaçador. Ficou estática, não estava sozinha.

Ele seguia facilmente os rastros deixados por ela, mas parou ao se avistar outras pegadas na neve. Seu sangue gelou, o coração disparou. Eram pegadas enormes, de um animal gigantesco e feroz, e certamente faminto! E seguiam na mesma direção que a dela!

Um temor invadiu seu coração e correu o mais depressa possível! Precisava ser rápido! Precisava alcança-la antes que fosse tarde demais!

Ao ver o enorme urso aparecendo de repente e vindo em sua direção, a jovem soltou um grito, incerta se alguém a escutaria e chegaria a tempo de ajuda-la.

Recuou, correndo o mais que pode, sendo perseguida pela fera. Correu, mas encontrou um obstáculo natural logo adiante, ficando acuada entre um urso faminto e sanguinário e um rio revolto e gelado.

A criatura avançou sobre a jovem, pronto para encerrar sua caçada e matar a fome que o enlouquecia. Mas...

"ENDREDI!"-Fenrir gritou seu nome, antes de atingir o enorme animal com um chute, jogando-o contra uma árvore.-"O que faz aqui?"

"Fenrir!"-ela não acreditava que o guerreiro deus estava ali.-"CUIDADO!"

O enorme animal voltou mais furioso ainda em direção a Fenrir e Endredi. Com calma, reuniu um pouco de seu cosmo e desferiu um gole rápido, certeiro, atravessando o corpo do urso, mortalmente.

Fenrir se aproximou de Endredi, envolvendo-a em seus braços, e secando suas lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

"O que deu na sua cabeça de vir até aqui?"-ele a repreendia com doçura na voz.-"Este lugar é perigoso!"

"Precisava encontrar as raízes para o remédio de papai."-ela disse.

"Diabos, Endredi! Você poderia ter morrido!"

"Me desculpe."-ela abaixou o olhar.

Ele a abraçou com ternura. Pouco tempo depois, ele ergueu a mão e pôs a afagar os cabelos dourados dela.

"Eu enlouqueceria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você!"-ele murmurou.

Endredi respirou fundo. Como era bom ouvir essas palavras dele. Sabia o quanto ele sofreu, e que somente agora passou a confiar nas pessoas, a confiar no amor...no amor que ela lhe oferecia.

Fenrir de Arioth mudou muito. Ele não era mais o Lobo Sanguinário do Norte, temido pelos homens, agora ele era outra pessoa...mais forte do que antes, pois agora tinha pessoas que amava e queria proteger, a todo custo!

"Endredi, vamos embora."-ele disse ajudando-a a se levantar.-"Mas, vamos pegar o remédio para seu pai antes."

Ela retribuiu a gentileza com um sorriso. Após terem realizado a tarefa, caminhava lado a lado, voltando para a vila onde Endredi morava.

"Endredi?"

"Sim?"-ela murmurou.

"Eu te amo."

Ele pronunciou aquela palavras com tanta simplicidade e ternura, que por alguns instantes ela ficou sem fala, parada diante dele. Seus olhares se encontraram, e ela deixou que as lágrimas corressem soltas pelas faces.

"Eu sei."-ela disse, tocando seus lábios em seguida num beijo suave e apaixonado.-"Eu também te amo!"

Ele a abraçou e voltaram a caminhar, desta vez ele a segurava pelo ombro, puxando-a mais para perto de si.

Endredi o olhava com paixão, sorriu e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, apreciando a proximidade e o calor do seu corpo.

"Como você pode amar alguém como eu?"-ele perguntou de repente.

"Não foi difícil!"-ela respondeu sorrindo.-"Achei que o lobo estava pronto para ser domado."

**FIM!**

Escrevi essa fic inspirada em um sonho que eu tive! Se eu não a fizesse, não teria sossego!

Amo Fenrir e os Guerreiros deuses, não me cansaria de escrever e ler sobre eles!

Dedico essa fic a outra super fã do Lobinho...Mari Marin!

PS: Endredi é uma personagem original minha e aparece pela primeira vez na fic: A feiticeira e o tigre!

Quem será o próximo que escreverei um shortfic?

Aceito sugestões e pedidos!


End file.
